bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldre'rhok
Eldre'rhok is a valley that hosted a ruined highborne temple. It was re-purposed into a magical academy under Cladriah Felweaver for the training of Warlocks for the Order of the Raven until it was eventually shut down at the request of the Baron of Faewood Valley, Alverdo Blackmoore. Following its shutdown and the eventual complete discontinuation of warlock training in exchange for the establishment of the Burning Eye as the control group for Warlocks, Eldre'rhok became the hold out for the Faeblood, a radical group of Warlocks that rose up against the Duchy. During the Faeblood Uprising, Eldre'rhok was discovered as their base of operations and was eventually hounded down on by the Duchy forces during their inquisition of un-affiliated Warlocks. With Felweaver no where to be found, the Faeblood ran rampant across the Duchy until their eventual defeat in Eldre'rhok. There, the group had demolished Felweaver's previous abode and constructed a large portal fueled by shadowfel magic. Calling upon incantations of a mysterious tome, Taren Darkblood, the Faeblood leader, summoned an unknown black dragon who unleashed a massive torrent of shadowflame onto the valley. Barely able to escape the flames, a portion of the Duchy's forces, namely the inner circle, were the first to bear witness to the horror of what had become of the valley. The sheer amount of fire pumped into the valley scorched it barren, with the shadow corruption of the fire preventing any sort of magical recovery. With the portal then destroyed by the Order, the valley has been deemed irreparable and left as a grim reminder of inept care; left to be healed by time. The valley is currently empty with the bombardment aside from intensely scorched rubble. Within the center lays the remnants of the portal, a damaged alabaster plateau. By the time of its decommissioning, much of the original lay out of Eldre'rhok had already been dismantled, the only things remaining being the physical town outside of the extravagant features, such as the floating platforms. Under Felweaver After the construction of Narcarn. Lord Felweaver sought to rebuild this ancient temple as a academy. Magi and warlocks came forward to teach the fledgling students of Faewood. Construction was well under it's way when Lord Felweaver learned of Ravendale's existence. Willing to take the warlocks of the Ashen Coast, Cladriah continued this project along with helping Ravendale. Structures Eldre'rhok contained several wings, several dorms, a court, a large library, and an arcane vault. Instruction While smaller than Ravendale, Eldre'rhok offered some schools of magic. Those seeking the knowledge in runeweaving, old ways, and ravenry are prompted to go to Ravendale. Path of Desolation Boosting a large number of talented warlocks A large wing of Eldre'rhok offers knowledge in these schools. Demonology, curses, and destruction magic. It was overseen by Grand Warlock Cladriah Felweaver. Academy of Arcane Floating above the Highborne Academy. Similar in design of the academies used by the blood elf kin, a floating academy for those who practiced Arcane, frost and fire. Court of the Highborne A large court made for the students to relax in. The center of the area allowed for teleportation to the floating section of Eldre'rhok. It was best described as an enchanted garden. Hall of Blood A few classes instructs magi in the art of Blood magic. While not as fleshed out as the other schools. It gives the basic understanding of Blood magic. Taughty by Sin'dorei Blood mages. Arcane Vault Containing relics from Faewood's endeavors. This vault lies beneath the Court of the Highborne as it hid some of the best kept secrets of Faewood. Grand Arcanum A wing is dedicated just to the the Arcanum. In a large floating wing contains thousands of tome's containing much lore of Arcane, and other schools. The Librarian, headmistress, and the Baron is allowed full access to the library's restricted sections. Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Places Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Kingdom of Gilneas